Why'd you leave me
by fatdix
Summary: George is dead. Who would feel worst but Fred. How will he deal with the huge loss? please R
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Though I wish I did.

**Why'd you leave me?**

By Jo Lee 

__

Prologue

Fred pushed the sausages around his plate with his fork absent-mindedly, his thoughts drifting. He glanced at the empty seat next to him and snapped his gaze back to his plate. They expected him to eat. How could they? After what happened just yesterday. He felt so lonely and empty although the tiny kitchen was occupied with silent Weasleys.

'Why'd you leave us George? Why'd you leave me? I'm your twin! Why'd you leave me?'


	2. What happened George?

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter.

_CRazyRefLecTionS: Thanks for reading. I think it's sad too. Nice name by the way._

_Elle Granger: Thanks for reading._

_faerie-kittie306: Thanks for reading._

A/N: This might suck. I'm really sick right now.

**Chapter 1**

**What happened George?**

Harry and Voldemort were down to their last battle, but much to Harry's dismay, Voldemort had managed to trick all the Weasleys into the graveyard to use. They were all bound and gagged and Harry couldn't free them. You know Voldemort; too smart for his own good. Harry tried every spell he ever learned to try and free them. All of which were unsuccessful.

'No silly baby spells are going to help you now Potter.'

'LET THEM GO!' Harry bellowed. 'It's me you want not them!'

'Ah, yes. It _is_ you I require. But the red haired folk will make our duel so much more interesting won't they, Potter?'

'Your sick.' He replied weakly. Voldemort had outsmarted him. He couldn't let the Weasleys die, why did Voldemort have to be so unfair?

'Listen, Potter. I'll make you a deal. I'll set them free, and you surrender. Choose other wise and everyone dies.' He said evilly. How could he make him choose like that? He couldn't surrender, no way. He'd have to let the whole world, wizarding and muggle, crumble into the hands of Voldemort. Not an option. But the Weasleys were like his family, he couldn't just watch them die.

Suddenly, a twin, whose bindings had loosened a little, shouted for all it was worth.

'You can't make Harry choose like that! Harry, don't let him win. I'll die, just don't let him win.'

'Fool. You choose to save you little friend do you?' He said while untying the offending twins bindings. 'Stand and fight me then.'

Bad move. Really bad move George. He stood up gingerly and held up his wand, hands trembling vigorously. Harry was unable to move. This was a waste of a life. He could do nothing but stand there, watching one of his friends die. Voldemort finished him easily. George was dead. Harry jumped in out of rage and muttered spells he didn't even know, making the once powerful Voldemort crumble to ashes. He won. Harry won, though he felt awfully like a loser. The bindings vanished and the Weasleys could do nothing but weep over George's dead body. Harry looked at Fred and surprisingly; he just stood there, stunned.


	3. Fred's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 2**

Fred walked over to George's lifeless body. There was something strangely beautiful about it, death being embraced by the living. He sat cross legged on the yellowing grass and held him. He let go and looked into the dead eyes staring into nothing. He talked to the lifeless form as if he were only asleep, brushing the hair out of his face lovingly. He took the wand out of his twins' hand and pocketed it, his face strangely pale.

'George, you're an idiot!' He cried, and got up to join his mourning family and Harry Potter.

-

Freds' POV

I couldn't believe George actually died. How could you have left me George? I was your bloody twin. Why'd he have to be an idiot? I expect the family really had a hard time looking at me. It probably reminded them of George. Same went for me. That's why I smashed the mirror in our room, to help me cope. God, George being dead really sucked.


	4. At The Burrow

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter, but not through lack of trying.

**Chapter 3**

The Wealsey family went home in silence, still mourning the terrible incident. Little sobs uttered by Mrs Weasley and the rushing of wind were the only sounds that broke the dead silence in the night. Fred still hadn't cried, though the whole family did. Most of the family were worried about Freds' odd behaviour. Some were even scared. Harry didn't come over to stay because he couldn't bear to see the Weasley family in such a state. Mr Weasley opened the door with shaking hands and stumbled in. The air was still in The Burrow though it was whistling frighteningly outside. Ginny made a brave stab at talking.

'What's going to happen with his clock hand?' She asked her father timidly.

'We'll have to take it down I suppose. But we'll do it in the morning. The family needs rest.' He answered while trying to hold back tears. They all made their way up the stairs and into their rooms. Fred stayed behind still staring at the clock. Georges' hand was pointing at the end where there were no words. He'd ask mom tomorrow. He wanted rest too.

He opened the door to his room noiselessly and went in. Georges' bed was as messy as ever, just like his. On the wall, there was a picture of him and George waving madly, covered in soot. He realised that there were to be no more Weasley twins, just Fred. No more Fred and George, Just Fred. Finally, he cried.

Ginny Weasley wanted so badly to go in and comfort her brother, but dared not let him know that she was spying on him. She left him sitting on Georges' bed with his face in his hands.


	5. Dang mirror

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter, sadly

_Miss Piratess: Thanks for reviewing 3 times. I don't really think my writings that good, but if you say so... I've got one of your stories in my favs too... It's the 'I'd kill you if you weren't already dead' one..._

**Chapter 3**

Fred fell into and uneasy sleep after numerous hours of crying and woke up the next day at two in the afternoon. No one had dared to wake him up, not after what happened. He walked sleepily across the room and snapped his door, which was ajar, shut. He blinked at reflections of light bouncing of his face and looked at the floor. Bits of broken mirror littered the dark wood floor and reflected the bright sunlight coming from his window. He vaguely remembered shattering the mirror with his fist the night before. His knuckles still hurt from the impact and were covered in dry blood. With a flick of his wand he made to clean up the mess on the floor, but didn't do a very good job. He cussed and swore as he stepped onto broken glass again and again. He wasn't very keen on seeing the family either, what with mom crying all over the place and everyone all quiet. No, not very homey. He sat back down on the bed and looked around wearily.

'How's the after life George?' He asked absentmindedly and gave a hollow laugh.

Down in the kitchen, none of the Weasleys touched their lunch. They all just stared at their plates, eyes glistening. Mrs Weasley tried to persuade her children and husband to eat while she herself hardly ate anything. She cleared the plates, still bulging with food and proceeded to clean them. Ron made weird gurgling noises ever so often. An obvious failed attempt to speak. They were acting exactly like Fred had predicted they would, now that Mrs Weasley had started crying into Mr Weasley's shoulder again.

-

**Fred's POV**

I can't believe I cried all night. I'm too soft. What would George think? Bloody mirror. There's no way I'm going downstairs. Everyone'll be all quiet and mum'll keep crying, especially when she sees me. Dang mirror.

-

A/N: I guess I should clear something up. Fred's POV will be in present tense from now on. Sorry if I caused any confusion.


	6. A gift from Ginny

Disclaimer: I own not Harry Potter

* * *

A/N: I know it's not really important to the story but my birthday is coming up!! YAY... lol

* * *

**A gift from Ginny**

The sun began to set upon The Burrow and Mrs Weasley had given up the notion of making dinner, seeing as no one would eat it anyway. Fred finally came out of his room to face the family. No one dared look at Fred except Ginny, who had a defiant look on her face, almost as if to say, 'I'm not going to look at the floor just because you look like George.'

'Hey kid.' He croaked while ruffling her hair roughly.

'How are you dear? Did you sleep well?' His mother asked.

'Yea. Fine.' He replied. Ginny pulled him away and looked at him seriously.

'Aren't you going to ask mom any time soon?'

'Ask her what?' He said looking rather uninterested.

'The clock hand.'

'Oh... That.' He muttered hoarsely. He walked over to Mrs Weasley and whispered in her ear. She shook her head solemnly to indicate that she had no idea where the clock hand was. He looked at her with stone cold eyes and sat at the dinner table, well away from everyone and put his face in his hands.

Quietly, Ginny crept up the stairs with a long thin box in her hand and headed for Fred and Georges' room. She pushed the door open and stared at the mess. She placed the box on Fred's bed and tip-toed out of the room.

* * *

Fred stumbled into his bedroom and saw a little box placed neatly in the middle of his bed. He grabbed it and opened it hastily. He found a long thin piece of metal. A clock hand. He gasped and a small smile appeared on his face. He found a note and read it.

Dear Fred,

I know you're going through a tough time right now, we all are. I'm sorry if I haven't been there for you in the past. I just wanted to let you know that if you ever need to talk to any one you can always come to me. Don't let the family get you down.

Love

Ginny.

For the first time in many years he fully appreciated Ginny being his sister.


	7. A kind of sleepover

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. (Lack of interest forces me to write an unamusing disclaimer)

* * *

_faerie-kittie306 animelover__: Thanks!_

_Miss Piratess: I love Ginny too. Thanks for the compliment!_

_Kimberly: Thanks!

* * *

_

**A kind of sleepover**

Freds' nimble fingers made a tiny stand to put Georges' clock hand on. He placed the hand carefully onto its little frame and stepped back to admire his shabby work. It really wasn't as bad as he thought it was. The metal gleamed in the moonlight, showing off its delicate design.

Tears threatened to fall from his eyes, which he held back bravely. He pushed back his ginger hair and walked out into the hallway, arms outstretched, looking for Ginny's room in the darkness.

* * *

Soft steps could be heard out side the youngsters' door. She lay on her bed, eyes wide. She sat up as the door creaked open and looked at her brother. It was weird seeing one without the other.

'Fred.' She whispered. She looked at Fred squinting stupidly and giggled softly.

'I'm over here Fred.' She said crossing her legs on the bed.

He walked over and sat down next to her. He looked into her eyes and hugged her tightly.

'Thanks Ginny.' Was all he could manage. He choked back more tears and hugged her tighter still. He heard her gasping and let her go. He held her out at arms length and studied her carefully.

'I never realised how pretty you are. No wonder the guys can't keep their hands off you.' He joked. She looked at him awkwardly and nodded. She wiped a tear from Freds face and smiled. Soon they were both deep in conversation. About life, about friends, about George.

'Always knew he was a dolt.' He said, looking at his hands. 'Was I being a lousy brother Ginny?' He asked her softly.

'No. You were, and still are, a great brother.' She reassured.

'I'd better get back.' He muttered while starting to get up.

'You can stay here for the night if you want.' She offered. He spun around and smiled.

'Thanks.' He said and sat back down on the bed. Ginny fell asleep soon after as Fred watched her, wiping the hair from her eyes.

* * *

A/N: I made Fred use his hands because I thought it would be like... er.. more sincere... did it work?.. 


End file.
